Cinema
by I.Write.Love
Summary: They were both unable to keep themselves from looking. Dave/John fluffy one-shot.


**Well. Second Homestuck one-shot, and I'm pleased to say this one is smut free and suitable for T+. Woo! :D **

**I actually had this written forever ago, but when I was listening to Cinema earlier I decided to finish it. So I did. And I love it. I love Dave/John. AND I LOVE THIS FANDOOOM. -hearts everywhere-**

**Okay. I really need to go write a bunch of one-shots because I haven't written in nearly two weeks. School sucks. =_=**

**Disclaimer: Everyday Andrew's Hussie'n, Hussie'n, Hussie'n... But I ain't =_=  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cinema<strong>

He could hear the soft sounds of music from across the room, the beats, the sounds, and the lyrics- they all came by so clearly to him it was almost strange. There was a person curled up underneath that red blanket, sides rising and falling from even breathing, blonde hair a mess from moving around in his sleep. Then there were the shades… The sunglasses were folded up and rested on the nightstand in all their ironic glory, the very object that described him to a point. It seemed Dave Strider was predictable, yet so hidden, but even if John Egbert would prefer the prior, the latter didn't bother him all that much- he could have fun figuring it out along the way.

_"I could watch you for a life time… You're my favorite movie…"_

John ran a hand through his raven tresses, trying to smooth them from moving around in bed sleeplessly, blue eyes dull with exhaustion behind his thick-framed glasses, but sleep didn't want to come. His mind was preoccupied with that teen across from him, on the other bed, soundly snoring (even if he would never admit it) away the cares in the world, so innocent and peaceful looking, everything he wasn't when he was awake. A flutter erupted in John's stomach, and he looked down to the pillow. There he went.

"_A thousand endings… You mean everything to me…"_

He was getting that mushy feeling again, and while he might not be cold hearted and distant from emotion, he had never felt that before meeting Dave in person after so many years. The Texan was just so fascinating it was maddening for the ectobiologist to keep his thoughts in line, not to mention that clever façade to hide away his true feelings. His old mantra, _'bro, i'm not a homosexual',_ seemed lost in time, and it felt like it had never existed as he stared at his best friend, his bro, the one person in the world that could be so blunt it was cruel, but still give you a reason to smile.

_"I never know what's coming… Forever fascinating…"_

Like now, that song Dave managed to put on repeat before falling asleep- it was one he listened to a lot, and one that always made John smile, but now it seemed to hold heavy in his heart. The hopeless romantic sighed heavily and let his head fall further into the pillows, pulling his glasses off and putting them on the bedside table, right next to Dave's shades, and he smiled a bit at it, before slipping his eyes closed.

_"How you don't stop running, to make us always be waiting…"_

Maybe he could get some sleep.

* * *

><p>He knew he was watching- he wasn't stupid. John Egbert was more predictable than he led some to believe, especially with dirty little secrets like this, his guilty pleasures he wanted to keep quiet about. From the ectobiologist's raven hair, blue eyes, and almost pouty lips (hiding his buck teeth, he thought with a smirk), then those awful black rimmed glasses that were- dare he say it- adorable on him, John was normal in every wrong way. He'd been through some shit, some real nasty bullshit, and he gotten out alive, which was more to say than some others.<p>

_"The stars spell out your name… Like in a science fiction drama…"_

Somehow, Dave Strider wasn't able to reason his feelings for this kid, which was completely against what he thought of "cool". If it were anyone else, he'd give a reason, and a damn good one too, right off the top of his head, whether it be a lie or the truth. But when it came to Egbert, there wasn't a reason in the world, beside the obvious- _'well hes my bro weve been through a lot of shit together hes my best goddamn fuckin friend.'- _and, for some reason, that frustrated Dave. He always had an excuse. He didn't have one this time.

"_Romance growin'… Like a flower in the summer…"_

Yeah, so he was starting to fall for the stupid kid. And it was growing on him- his blue eyes sparkling at a new game, that stupid little "victory" dance he did after he beat a boss, his smile that was all teeth and braces, his slightly flushed cheeks… His thoughts were going everywhere again. He seriously needed to stop this- it was getting out of hand, and coolkids never let things get out of hand. Especially when it came to predictable, yet unpredictable, people like Egbert.

"_You always keep me guessing… Forever my wonder…"_

That's when the bed shifted and Dave's muscles tensed, like he was caught off guard, even if that was absolutely impossible. There was a hand, smaller than his, gentle on his shoulder, and a sigh. "Dave…" It was John, his voice low like a whisper and sullen. "I'm sorry… I really am…" What could he have been sorry for? It's not like he was the one with the stupidest crush on his best friend. "I really am… I mean, it's not like I planned to like you."

Well, he didn't see that one coming.

The coolkid shifted over, lying face up and directly toward John's wide blue eyes, emotionless, unreadable… At least he hoped he was. "You serious, Egbert?" He asked, wishing he had his shades on right now, his mask of protection and support, the thing he needed to keep people from seeing what he was truly feeling… Like right now.

"I… I…." John's words tripped and he turned bright red, speechless and frozen in place. Then, slowly, he nodded, carefully, and his face changed to someone who was expecting pain.

Instead of a bitter rejection, or a cold remark, Dave sat up, put his hand on the back of John's neck and brought his face closer, pressing his lips to his best friends. And despite what he thought it'd be- weird, awkward, wrong on every level possible- it was pleasant and felt so right. John's hand went to the hem of his shirt, and he couldn't help but smirk into the kiss.

"_Hope you start undressing… All my dreams can take me under…"_

Yeah. He was sure this was just right.

"_You are my cinema, I could watch you forever… Action, thriller, I could watch you forever… You are my cinema, my Hollywood treasure… Love you, just the way you are… My cinema, my cinema…"_


End file.
